


"Kiss Me"

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [172]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, So Fucking in Love it Hurt Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<a href="http://bekkachaos.tumblr.com/post/138404048513/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">Send me a ship and a number from the list</a>"<br/>Ian and Mickey & 13 - Kiss Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss Me"

“Kiss me,” Ian said as they lay on the grass waiting for the fireworks to begin.

Mickey propped himself up on his elbows and just looked over at him, tongue in cheek and eyebrow cocked as if it had been an unreasonable request.

“Come on, it’s not like you haven’t done it before,” Ian said, grin on his lips as his eyes watched the irritated pout form on Mickey’s.

“You’re always askin’ for somethin’ you know that?” he said, turning back to look up at the sky.

“And you never give,” Ian said, earning a playful scowl from Mickey.

“You know that ain’t true,” he said.

“Prove me wrong then,” he said and Mickey just lay back again with a shake of his head.

“You’re gonna miss the fucking show,” Mickey said.

Ian rolled his eyes with the smile still on his mouth. It wasn’t the kiss itself that Mickey objected to, it was who might see, who might know after witnessing one single kiss that Mickey Milkovich was irrevocably in love with Ian Gallagher.

A kiss shouldn’t be able to convey that much but if what Mickey felt in his heart was true then surely others would see it as those feelings ran through him.

He stole a glance over at Ian who was now staring up at the starry sky in wait and Mickey grit his teeth.

As the first set of fireworks echoed in the sky he rolled to his side, fist taking hold of Ian’s shirt as his lips came down to meet his.

It always took Ian by surprise, and even when he asked for more he still liked it better when Mickey made his own choices and did it his own way.

Where it looked rough his lips moved slowly, a soft loving touch that Mickey would deny if ever asked, a secret he was only willing to share with one person.

Ian smiled as Mickey pulled his lips back and the two locked eyes for a moment.

Ian’s fingers reached up to brush Mickey’s cheek, Mickey allowing him a touch only for a moment before he was grabbing his wrist to pull him away.

“You asked for a kiss, you got it, don’t go man-handling me,” he said as the two split from one another to lay back and look up at the exploding sky.

“Fair enough,” Ian said. “I’ll save that for later.”

The two shared a devious grin and Mickey allowed Ian to take his hand and scoot closer. In all honesty, he would have given him anything.


End file.
